The Other Man
by ambreigns4ever143
Summary: I onced loved you... What happened?


Here goes a new story before I continue my last one, ENJOY! Love you Guys and I would love some advice in your reviews to make my stories even better! Thanks!

Seth's P.O.V.

Seth: what do you want dean!? (Walks in bedroom door)

Dean: (voice slurred, slow movement, with beer in hand) I just wanted to say…-

Seth: (raises voice and sits down on the bed) No! Why are you doing this right now Dean! You are fucking drunk and want to talk about our fucking relationship!?

Dean: (sits on Seth's lap, facing him, and puts his arms around his shoulders) because I Love you ba-

Seth: Whatever Dean…

*Seth turns away in disgust of his repulsive alcoholic smell not just from his breath but his T- Shirt was drenched with from their earlier encounter, Seth hated him like this and wish sometimes Dean would just go away and come home sober or just don't drink at all. It was making him SICK, he could just literally throw up all over the carpet then have Dean in his face. He then pushes Dean off of his lap so not to join his shower of DISGUSTING odors*

Dean: Seth… Come on babe, don't do me like this… (Walks towards Seth and grabs him in for his kiss)

Seth: STOP DEAN! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU MAN! I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS! (Pushes Dean away in rejection)

*Dean stops dead in his tracks, stunned maybe even PARALYZED by his words, they stung as the words "I hate you" repeated in his head, they brought back memories of his past, of being rejected, used and hated, now realizing he may never find love ever again in his life as long as he heard those words of HELL went through his mind like crazy. He turned away, removed his jewelry, hot tears streaming down his eyes as he quickly walks away in hopes of never coming back. Those words feel like a bullet is going through his heart. He left the house into the darkness of night and ran away as fast as he could*

Dean: Why do I keep thinking somebody is going to actually love me?

(Back at the house)

Seth: Dean! No! I didn't mean it like that! Come back!

*Seth falls to his knees in defeat and whispers to himself*

No… Dean, I need you, I love you. (Cries softly)

*He cries knowing that he ran Dean away forever, not going to turn back, he is just too SENSITIVE. But that what happens when heart is broken too many times to forgive the ones that he once loved. Forever, Infinity, Heartbroken.*

(Dean Slams Door)

{…. 24 hours before…}

Orlando, FL 7:32 a.m. Seth and Dean's Hotel Room

Seth wakes up before the most handsome person in his eyes just in time to make breakfast from a beautiful slumber. He woke up, the blue birds singing and chirping away, he has always wondered what those birds are always talking about when they fluently sung in harmony in the morning.

"Morning Beautiful."

Seth said as he planted a kiss on Dean's left cheek as he slept peacefully. He left and got ready to make breakfast, as he didn't know when he left the door, Dean smiled in response of his reactions of love. They both loved each other with the pits of their heart and the couple knew it. They loved each and every part of waking up to each other's faces, the games they play and the morning, noon, afternoon, evening, and night kisses. They savored every single one like a treasure, every single one attached to the deepest of memories. They been together for 4 years and still couldn't help but feel how BRAND NEW their relationship felt.

Dean wakes up and rubs his eyes and yawns quietly to make sure Seth didn't hear him awake, Dean had a special surprise for Seth that he have been saving for a while now and finally wanted to show his true feelings towards Seth. He quickly grabs a big, fluffy blue robe because he didn't want to do it in just his underwear. He stared out the window, noticing the rare cherry blossom tree just beside the window and listened as the blue birds sung their songs, the sun shone upon the living organisms everywhere, the breeze blows by slightly making the petals of the flowers fall. It was the most PERFECT day. He grabbed the two boxes out of his night dressers and silently flew downstairs and snuck up behind Seth as he flinched in surprise.

Seth: Dean! *he stops and drops everything he is doing and grabs Dean*

Dean: *lets go of Seth and gets on one knee* Umm… Seth, as we both know we have been going out for 4 long years, I was wondering after all these long years, would you do me the honor *open boxes, grabs ring and puts it on Seth finger* and marry me?

Seth: Yes! Dean, I would! *Dean stands up and joins arms with Seth and embrace their love and finally kiss each other passionately in agreement*

Dean: Okay! Well get married…

Seth: Next month I should say?

Dean: Deal! *pecks at Seth's cheek, sets the table and sits down and waits patiently to be served*

{…..}

Seth: What have you been you dreamy about lately? All week you have been all clingy and whispering in my ear, it's weird, I LIKE IT but still confusingly weird.

Dean: I have been dreaming about us married and on our honeymoon and it was just a heaven I didn't want to wake up from.

Seth: REALLY? Because 2 times this week I dreamed that Roman was straight and married to some women and left her for you… honestly…

Dean: You done?

Seth: Yeah why?

*Dean drinks orange juice and takes an spit take all over the tile kitchen floor in antipathy, amusement, and astonishment.*

Seth: How many times are you going to do that Dean? *chuckles*

Dean: Until you finally marry me.

Seth: Okay… *Dean and Seth gets up and kiss each other and sit back down* but… yea, that's what been dreaming about lately

Dean: your dreams are BULLSHIT! More like Night Terrors to me! *smiles*

Seth: *laughs* I know right! Plus we all know he is lonely and gay… *snorts*

Dean: SETH! DUDE! THAT WAS ADORABLE! *scrunches his face* you sound like a little baby piglet…

Seth: *blushes in embarrassment and stares away* why do you always make a big deal about it… come on man…

Dean: Okay, I'll stop, plus I love you too much to leave you for Roman… plus HELL I just proposed to you!

Seth: By the way, remind me, we need to talk about that later on…

{…..}

Mid-Afternoon 12:54 p.m. S&D's Hotel Room

(Dean and Seth were on the couch, watching television and snuggling upon each other, just relaxing, until someone texts Seth. It was Randy, he was wondering if they could have lunch together with Roman, so coincidental, since they all have a week off from WWE.)

Dean: Who is it? *giggles and grabs/reads phone*

Seth: It's Orton *snatches phone back with annoyance* (Dean rolls his eyes) he was wondering if we could go out and eat lunch with him and Roman.

*phone vibrates*

Seth: Oh and he is paying (Dean Rolls eyes again and whispers "Whatever!") Plus he has great news!

Dean: Good! So do us! We can rub it in the bum's little face! But do you wanna get ready now?

Seth: Well of course! We got about an hour and 30 minutes to get ready!

Dean: Damn It Orton! Let's Go!

*They grab some casual outfits, took a shower etc… (Hygiene thingies!) And left within 45 minutes time.*

(Car Ride)

Seth: About our marriage, we shouldn't tell anybody about it…

Dean: WHY NOT? *confused expression*

Seth: Because I don't want it somehow get to WWE and it ruins our career

Dean: Well, just so we don't have to continue this I am just going to say, whatever you want I am just fine with… *shakes head and gravity does its job and brings Dean arm to his*

Seth: Love you Dean *leans into Dean*

Dean: yeah, yeah, Love you too Babe… *kisses Seth*

Seth: Kiss me like you mean it, make me beg for it…

Dean: If I do, we would die, because you're driving… *turns head out the window*

Seth: Then we will die together right?

Dean: *smiles* I guess so *lip kisses Seth and pulls on his hair slightly and Seth moans*

Seth: Okay…

{…..}

They arrived just in time to see a weird sight…


End file.
